Happy BirtHday
by FluoxetineHcl
Summary: Happy Birt[H]day / Happy birthday Ignis! / Romance, Fluff, Mild Smut / Ignis x OC


Happy Birt[H]day

* * *

Note: English is not my first language. Un-beta-ed. A bit rushed. Probably weird English and some typo. Would fix it later since I don't want to miss his birthday.

* * *

Two pair of blue beads averted their gaze from the cake in front of them and looked at the disappointment that was drawn all over the young woman's face few feet from them. She was on the phone, talking with her colleagues, and as the conversation was going on, the excitement on her eyes when she was cooking few minutes ago had been replaced by frustration. Her tone was getting higher even though she maintained not to yell at the person on the other end of the phone, and for many times she massaged the root of her nose.

The prince of Lucis and his blonde friend were making a cake, with the help of the royal adviser's girlfriend as they supposed to prepare the birthday party for the dirty blonde man who would come over to Noctis's place in thirty minutes. However, by the time they finished baking the cake and ready to decorate it with colorful whipped cream, the raven haired woman had a phone call. The two young men didn't hear what was being informed from the caller, but they could hear what she said. Apparently, her potion laboratory had exploded, destroying an entire room in a certain hospital near citadel where she worked at, injuring few people, and more importantly, burning the research documents she was working on.

The young medic who tied her long black hair in ponytail ended her call with exasperated look from her obsidian eyes. She gripped her phone tightly, actually really wanted to throw it to the floor but she caught the two men gazing at her in worry, thus, she refrained to do so.

"Bad news?" the man with freckles on his face pushed his courage to ask, with a forced smile on his face. Only by a glance look of the young woman's face, who couldn't tell that she was having a great trouble?

"Horrible." she shook her head, letting out a deep sigh then walked toward the dining table. Seeing how there was no progress in decorating the cake, she gave another huff. "There's an accident, I'm losing two years worth of research, and I need to go to hospital."

"No way! How about the cutlet?! The paella? How are we supposed to do with the meat pie?" Prompto widened his eyes in disbelief. It would be impossible for the men to finish the cooking. Saying that the two of them wanted to cook something for Ignis, but in fact, the raven haired Heallint was the one who did most of the cooking. She was only kind enough to ask them to decorate the chiffon cake, which turned out a bit messy as she saw how they coat it with white cream as the base—uneven, too thick on one side, too thin on the other side.

"Good thing is I've done the prep. I'm sure you can fry the cutlet, and you only need to bake the meat pie for twenty minutes." she walked back to the kitchen while glancing at her wrist watch, "I'll finish the paella."

"Prompto, I'll give you the special authority to use my kitchen." Noctis patted Prompto's shoulder while smiling. "I'll decorate the cake in your stead."

"Really dude?!" Prompto yelled, disagreed with the prince. "I really want to decorate the cake!" The next few minutes ended up in loud argument between the prince and his best buddy, even until the young woman finished the paella and placed it on the dining table.

"Excuse me, gentlemen, but we only have twenty minutes. Please start cooking because I. Really. Need. To go." the pair of her obsidian glared at the two for few seconds before she walked to the living room area, wearing her coat then taking her white handbag, serious about leaving.

"No! Eira! Don't leave us! I know that your lab had just exploded. But please, if you go, the next place that's going to explode is this place!" Prompto scurried to her front and stepped back to follow her movement when she kept walking to the front door.

"Prompto, you know how much I really want to celebrate his birthday. If I'm allowed to, I really want to stay." Eira bit her lower lips, staring at the pair of blue orbs that begging her not to go. However, her phone was ringing, preventing Prompto to reply her sentence. She took the phone call, waving her hand to both Prompto and Noctis before dashing out from the prince's apartment.

The Argentum gave a devastated look at the door then glanced at the Lucian prince who smirked at him and continued to decorate cake.

"Wish Gladio can come a little quicker and help me." muttered Prompto.

"I'm not sure that big guy can handle the small spatula." Noctis grinned at the blonde man who then scratching his head in desperation.

* * *

The royal adviser walked out from the car he parked in the basement of Noctis's apartment building. The man made his way to the elevator, peeking at his watch while smiling unwittingly as he waited for the steel door to open. Eira texted him this morning, asking him to go to Noctis's apartment at seven for dinner. Well, they didn't try to make a surprise party for him since they always failed to do so, either in hiding the secret or preparing the party.

It was funny remembering how Noctis tried hard not to tell him that they secretly decorated his office two years ago—forcing Ignis not to enter his office, asking him to accompany the prince to train his combat skill, then stuttering whenever Ignis asked anything at him—, or when Prompto ignored him a whole day one year ago as the effort to prank the royal adviser but failed when the blonde man started to throw a joke to the birthday man. Knowing how her partners in crime were unreliable, Eira decided to stop any form of surprise party. But even so, Ignis should prepare his heart because he knew that they would shout at him and blow the party horn when he opened the door of Noctis's apartment.

He stepped inside when the elevator reached the basement floor, with the smile adorned his handsome visage since he couldn't wait to see his friends, and of course, his lover. He wondered what kind of food that had been prepared by her. Probably breaded cutlet, seafood paella, or meat pie. She knew how much those things were his favorite, and Ignis knew that she would choose the easiest one.

They hadn't meet for two weeks, busy with their own tight-schedule, and Eira rarely had holiday on weekend recently. Thus, Ignis was very eager to see her today. Didn't mean that he wasn't keen enough to meet his buddies, but he often saw them, especially the prince since Ignis should take care of the spoiled prince almost everyday.

The dirty blonde man walked out as he arrived at his destination floor. Only few more steps and then he had already stood in front of the prince's door. He looked at his watch for once more, smirking since he was five minutes faster than what he promised to. He reached the doorknob after he scanned the access card, tried to turn it open but then he frowned knowing that the door was being locked. Noctis or someone else beyond the door had locked it from inside with the door latch.

Fine, Ignis should knock the door. He did so and faintly he heard few screaming voices from inside, loud thudding as someone or few ones scurried to the entrance, and again he could hear few voices, but this time it got closer.

He blinked when he heard the chunk from the door. It seemed someone had unlocked the door, but he or she refused to open the door. Ignis chuckled slightly then opened the door.

"Happy Birthday, Spec!"

"Happy Birthday, Igg!"

"Happy Birthday, Ignis!"

Ignis had prepared his heart for this. But in the end, he couldn't help but flinching backward a bit when the three men blowing the party horns on his face while showering him with paper confetti. They quickly pulled the man inside, dragged his body and made him sitting on the dining chair.

The laughter filled the atmosphere as they showed him the cake—which was badly decorated—and asked him to blow the candle. He obeyed, did as they ask but his eyes didn't stop scanning the room. Wondering where she was.

He was sure that she was the one who arranged all of this, but he couldn't find her figure. He doubted that she was hiding to give him another surprise—she had given up giving him surprise. Therefore, Ignis interrupted Prompto when he asked Ignis to cut the cake.

"Where's Eira?"

"Huh? Wait? She didn't tell you?" Prompto furrowed his brows then glanced at the prince who replied his gaze in confusion.

Noctis looked at the pair of emerald orbs who seemingly really didn't know about the accident in Eira's lab, so he told the man about how she rushed to the hospital because of it. Ignis frowned hearing it, clueless since his girlfriend didn't tell him anything.

Seeing how Ignis had lost in thought, Gladio tapped his shoulder. "Know you're disappointed but the party must go on."

"Yeaaaah!" yelled Prompto, followed by the excitement from the other two young men who surrounded the royal adviser.

The lively laugh and chatter brought color into the atmosphere. As they enjoyed their dinner, Prompto proudly stated that he cooked all the dishes which was later on being denied by Noctis and he told Ignis that Eira was the one who prepared it meanwhile Prompto only fried the cutlet, baked the meat pie, and also, burnt Noctis's firepan accidentally. Gladio then showed Ignis the failed first attempt of Prompto's cooking experience, taking the completely black meat cutlet from the kitchen and placed it on Prompto's plate.

"Thankfully I have two pan!" Noctis said proudly, as he munched the meat and smirked at the blonde who sat next to him.

"The spare one Ignis bought for you since you often destroyed it!" mocked Gladio, as he threw a glance to Ignis who laughed softly.

The dinner was superb, and even though it was tasted slightly different because Prompto was the one who did the finishing steps, Ignis knew well that definitely she was the one who made it. They learnt cooking together since years ago, and even though actually she was not as good as Ignis, the dirty blonde man loved her cooking more than his own cooking.

After savouring those delicious dishes, the four young men played lot of games—doing anything to entertain the birthday man. Ignis was grateful having them in his life, enjoying their companion, laughing in every joke they threw. However, the fact that he had no messages from his girlfriend made the anxiety grew in his heart. He smiled, but silently waiting for his phone to ring. He laughed, but quietly glancing at his phone whenever he could.

And the one who noticed it was the womanizer—Gladiolus Amicitia. The man was a very observant one, especially regarding the romance. He realized it that Ignis was worried. Glancing over to the clock, the man tapped Ignis shoulder.

"So…" he raised his voice, looking at the emerald that turned his head to the big man before staring at the two other young men who caught his attention. "As we know, today is the royal adviser's birthday."

He smirked, giving a slight pause before continuing his sentence. "However, unfortunately the royal adviser really misses his girlfriend."

"Awww…" Prompto smiled widely, eyes looking at the dirty blonde man with teasing gaze.

"That's why… Even though I hate to say this. But, the party is over." Gladio tapped Ignis's shoulder again, winking at him then asked the man to leave. "Dismissed."

* * *

What a terrible night.

The raven haired medic walked angrily to her wrecked lab. She scowled at the two young women who looked down while clasping their hands in front of their body, definitely didn't dare to lift their head to the daughter of royal council's member and also the owner of the hospital they worked at. They were ready to be fired due to their foolish and careless act.

They flinched in fright when a deep sigh escaped from Eira's lips. They were ready to be scolded but they blinking in surprise when the magic circle had formed in in front of their wounds.

She was upset, head being tortured by heavy headache, imagining the trouble to rebuild what had been destroyed. However, she knew that being angry wouldn't restore everything, moreover, seeing how the two culprits were injured, she decided to heal them first. She valued human life better than her research, well, she was—after all—a crownsguard medic before deciding to have career in research and development department.

She walked inside the lab, controlling her heartbeat as she saw how horrible it was. Why would all of this happened right now? At the exact moment of Ignis's birthday? Great.

She had planned the party, taking a paid leave specifically for today so she wouldn't be bothered by her work. But then, _blast!_ All of her research had been lost in a mere second. Hopefully she had the back up documents in the computer in her room, or if not, she should restarted all of this.

Eira was too busy to open her phone and tell Ignis about her absence, even if her phone was ringing, it was from her superiors, her co-workers or from her dad, busy asking about the accident and she didn't have the time to text Ignis nor to call him—didn't want to ruin his quality time with his buddies after all.

The unlucky woman spent her few hours there, scavenging what was still valuable, discussing about the incident and what to do after that with her research team, supervising the cleaning-up while holding the tears not to stream down from her eyes since it was so frustrating for her.

She really wanted to finish all of this problem and returned back to Noctis's apartment or wherever Ignis was right now. The situation finally calmed down at nine forty at night, so she decided to dismiss her team, commanding them to return tomorrow at the morning, and leaving the hospital in hurry.

The raven took her phone from her bag, cursing in her mind knowing that it ran out of battery and sighing for hundred times that night. She only had less than two and half hours to meet him before today was over.

Problem. Should she go back to Noctis's place? No. It was already too late. They wouldn't have any leftover for her, and also, she didn't want to eat alone while those men were playing games, chattering or doing anything else for fun. She wouldn't want to ruin the mood with her sudden attendance, even though originally she was the one who planned it.

Therefore...

* * *

Ignis arrived at the hospital around ten. As soon as the elevator had arrived at the third floor of the building, he rushed to the hallway where her lab was.

It was crowded there. Apparently the people—most of them were the hospital staffs—were curious about the incident so they came by to take a look at the site.

The man fixed his glasses, scanning the area to find the figure he wanted to see but he couldn't find her. He stood in front of the lab, peeking into the room and knitted his brows when he saw that no one inside. For dozen times today, he took his phone, calling the young Heallint, and again, he couldn't reach her.

"Ignis?"

Ignis quickly put away his phone as a soft and gentle voice calling his name. The young man turned his body and bowed down soon as he saw William Heallint on his front. He was Eira's father, the member of royal council, the owner of most of hospitals in Crown City.

"Uncle William, good evening."

"Good evening, Ignis. Are you, by any chance, looking for my…" the black haired man in his fifty grinned at Ignis.

"Yes." he nodded. "However, it seems that she's not here."

"She left around five minutes ago. Probably going back to Noctis's apartment? Wait, the party is over?"

Mouth agape, Ignis was amazed that the man knew about his birthday party. He wondered whether Eira told her father about it. "Yes, it's over."

"What a shame that my daughter couldn't attend your birthday party. I wish I could join, though. But she forbid me. So… Since I'm seeing you right now, let me congratulate you." William extended his right hand forward to give Ignis a handshake. "Happy birthday, Ignis."

"Thank you, Sir." Ignis grasped the man's hand, and soon after, a hospital staff was calling for William.

Stating few wishes for the royal adviser, William bid him goodbye and left the hallway afterwards.

Ignis sighed, relieving himself from the tension after he talked with his girlfriend's father. Yes, William was a kind man, not strict, and totally supportive toward Ignis's relationship with his daughter. But, still, sometimes Ignis couldn't relax in front of the man. Even though he was really skillful in maintaining his own composure.

The journey had not over yet. Ignis should find her, especially, before midnight because he knew that she would be upset for not seeing him on his birthday. Obviously he didn't want to see her sulking, although Ignis himself didn't mind it if she couldn't celebrate his own birthday.

Lie.

Ignis really wanted to spend this special day with her.

He left the hospital in haste, calling Noctis only to find out that Eira was not coming back there. The anxiousness started to shroud him, as he wondered where she went.

She was not inside the hospital as he confirmed it to the receptionist. Couldn't think clearly, he drove his car to her home. Wishing that she had returned there.

After twenty minutes drive from the hospital, finally he arrived at her home. Pressing the bell, it didn't take long until the door opened and showed the figure of her mother. Just like what her father did, Elaine Heallint congratulated him for his birthday then saying that Eira hadn't come back, yet, which confused both of them.

Eira had disappeared.

Promising that Ignis would find her, he went from there, getting into his car to bring him to the only place he could think of.

* * *

She was busy decorating Ignis's apartment with her impromptu idea. Great thing that her phone had ran out of the battery so Ignis couldn't call her. But of course, she was charging it right now. Ignis must be frantically looking for her, not that she deliberately ignored him at first. She was too busy with the explosion incident thing and didn't have the time to call him back. And it was too late for her to return back to Noctis's apartment, so she decided to do another small surprise.

Well, she called it decorating, but more precisely she just put few aromatic candles around the room, on the coffee table, on the dining table, and in every corner of the room. Of course not all of the candles she used were aromatic one, few just ordinary colorful candles. She didn't like it if it the scent was too strong, and she was sure that neither do Ignis would enjoy it.

She wondered where he was now so she called the hospital, got the information that he had just left around thirty minutes ago. But he had not arrived in the apartment, so he would try to find her either in Noctis's apartment or her house.

Eira called Noctis, asking whether the royal adviser called them or not. Yes, he actually called the prince and asking for her. She thanked the Lucian prince, telling him that she would contact the royal adviser, which of course a lie.

She wanted Ignis to guess where she was, and the time limit is in next twenty minutes. If he didn't arrive by the time limit is over, she would tell him her location.

The young woman then called her chef who resided in her townhouse, and then grinning widely knowing that Ignis had visited her home and left ten minutes ago. By her calculation, Ignis would arrive here in twenty minutes. That was why she set the number as the time limit, which was more than enough for her to put some balloons and ribbons on the wall—she had some leftover in her car since she bought too much and Noctis didn't want to keep all of that in his apartment, that was why Eira kept it in her car.

The smile passed over her face from the thought. She leapt out from the sofa then started to do her task.

* * *

Ignis called her for once again as he stepped outside from his car and walked to the elevator. He frowned when there were no notification that stating that her phone was out of service. But the woman didn't pick up the call so Ignis could only sighing in frustration.

It was few minutes past eleven, and his birthday would be over in less than one hour. And if he didn't find her in his apartment, and if no one knew where she was, he would consider to ask the crown city police to find her at any cost.

The man scurried impatiently from the elevator to his unit. Even unlocking the door seemed to take a lot of time for him.

"Happy birthday, Ignis!"

He flinched backward as she launched the confetti popper at his face as soon as he opened the door.

"I'm happy you find me." she grinned at him, pleased that Ignis had came back to his apartment just like as she expected.

On the other hand, Ignis only glared at her and didn't return back her smile. She had no idea that she made him worry and now she grinned widely as if she didn't know her sin.

It was the first time her surprise got Ignis stunned. But, Ignis didn't like this kind of surprise.

"Ignis? Are you angry?"

Ignis shoved her from the entrance, hurling the door close harshly, pulling her body and threw her back against the door. He latched her lips with his without any single warning, pinning her left hand against the door as he assaulted her lips.

He was angry because she made him worried, didn't tell him anything that she couldn't attend the party she invited him to attend to, didn't return back the phone, didn't reply the message. She said that she wouldn't make any surprise, oh great, and now she was throwing a surprise at him.

Eira gasped into his mouth, wasn't ready with his sudden movement. She moved her obsidian beads to the man who turned out staring at her with his fiery emeralds as he passionately kissed her. Seeing how his eyes were piercing directly into her eyes, her heart let out a loudest thud before beating thunderously. There were fluttering butterflies inside her stomach at the same time the heat swarmed in her chest.

His thumb met her chin as he lifted her head, and with the new angle as they kissed, the man had better access to invade her mouth. He enjoyed the view in front of him, as she half lidded her eyes when he kissed her. He kept staring at her until the young woman finally closed her eyes, moaning softly into his throat under his intoxicating touch.

Ignis circled his left hand around her slender waist, pulling her until her body bumped into his chest.

"I thought no more surprise?" he paused his kisses, whispering into her lips as he opened his eyes to delve into her shimmering black orbs that stared back at him.

"It's unplanned surprise."

Ignis chuckled then gave another kiss on her lips. "Deliberately ignoring my calls and texts?"

"No. I was really overwhelmed by the accident. And when I want to call you after, I just realized that my phone ran out of battery."

Ignis gazed at her eyes, diving into it to see whether she was lying or not. "Then why don't you contact me as soon as you're here?"

"Have an idea to surprise you." she lifted the corner of her lips, both of hands then moving to his coat, unbuttoned it and pulled it off from his body.

"I'm astonished." he moved his hands and let her to take off his winter coat. When he freed himself from the heavy coat, he wrapped her inside his embrace, snatching the coat from her hands and let it fell to the floor.

He planted another kisses at her, doing it slowly and gently this time, not rushed, not as rough as he did few minutes ago.

He then pulled away his face, ending their kisses for a brief moment to admire her looks.

He loved how she smiled shyly at him with the crimson blushes on her cheeks. He loved the way her enchanting obsidians were gazing at him tenderly. He loved the way her soft breath tickling his face since their face were only few inches apart.

She closed her eyelids when the man showered him with other kisses. The slight taste of bitter coffee met her tongue as he twirled his tongue into her mouth. The voice he made as he kissed her pleased her ears, and it made her craved for his touch more than this.

"Eira…" he whispered her name as he ended his kisses. Adoring her looks for a fleeting second, he moved his head closer to her bare neck and bit it down without warning.

She gripped his shirt as he inflicted the pain on her skin, sucked it lustfully which stung her entire body. A muffled moan escaped from her lips when he moved to her shoulder and bit it again, leaving another visible red mark on her fair skin.

He pulled away again from her, this time he let her free completely from his embrace. He was amused seeing she panted from the excitement. The man curved his lips into a smile, pulled her hand and brought her to the living room.

Halting his steps when he caught the candles around the room, the ribbons and balloons on the wall, he turned his head to see her. "You decorated it?"

"Thought it's special day." she gave him a sheepish grin and Ignis chuckled seeing how cute she was.

He brought her to his sofa, tossing their body on its soft surface, then blinking again in surprise as he saw a bottle of wine on the coffee table. "You bought it?"

"Nope, I stole it." she giggled, teasing him because he asked a question with obvious answer. He laughed softly, amused by her answer, and realized that he had, indeed, just threw a stupid question.

"I'm grateful for your kindness." he took off his glasses, fold it carefully then placed it on the table. "But unfortunately I'm not in the mood for drinking."

"You can have it whenever you want." she replied, exactly knew what he meant.

They brought their body closer, and she took a deep breath as he caressed her cheek.

"You made me worried." he muttered, fiddling with the strands of her black hair before tucking it behind her left ear.

"I'm sorry…"

"I don't like surprise, after all." he reached the back of her dress, travelling up his fingers until they met the zipper. He pulled it down slowly, unbelievably slow she knew that he was teasing her right now.

The mesmerizing emeralds were staring straight at her eyes. He didn't kiss her, didn't touch her anywhere else as he pulled down the zipper of her dress. The silence made her heart beating loudly in anticipation, and even though she really wanted to unbutton his shirt and jumped onto him, she refrained to do since she didn't dare to do anything under his petrifying gaze.

He smirked, seeing the trace of lust and impatience on her eyes. When he reached the bottom end of the zipper, he undressed her slowly, pushing her body down to the sofa as he crawled on top of her.

The man discarded her white dress to the floor, one hand supported his own body while the other one ghosting along her bare skin, made her shivering under his touch. From her neck, to her shoulder, downward to the chest, going south to the stomach, she then jolted in surprise as the man started to rub the most sensitive part of her between her thighs.

The dirty blonde man was moving harshly, using his two fingers to tease her. She moaned loudly under his touch, having the pleasure even though she was still wearing her undergarment. She gripped his shoulders with her tiny fingers and crumpled his shirt with it, trying to withstand the relentless assault which he did.

Ignis stopped his movement only to take off both of her undergarments, completely revealing her beauty in front of him. He fondled her breast roughly, sucking the other one passionately, making the young woman curving her back as she struggled to hold the pain. He then moved his hand down, finding her wet entrance to arouse her more by rubbing her sweet bud. He lifted his head, watching her expression as she was being intoxicated by his fingers.

As he found her to be drenched enough, he entered one digit into her. Smirking as the woman started to calling his name between her moans. He knew exactly where her favorite spot was, and seeing her drowned under the pleasure whenever he moved his finger gave him the satisfaction.

She dug her nails deeper onto him when he put another digit, thrusting it in and out, curling it inside her mercilessly. The pleasure drove her crazy. She called his name over and over, arching her back as the response of the skillful way he pumped his fingers inside her.

Her inside was tightening more, clenching his soaked fingers, and by the way she screamed in pleasure uncontrollably, he knew that she had reached her climax.

The young woman releasing her grips from his shirt as the man gave his mercy and pulled out his fingers from her. Eyes staring weakly to the dirty blonde man who was smirking at her, chest heaving as she struggled to inhale the sweet air in the room, Eira was engulfed in exhaustion. She needed a break, but she knew that the young man wouldn't give her the chance to take a rest.

Ignis unbuttoned his shirt, tossed it to anywhere and now revealing his well-build torso. The strong collarbone, the muscular chest, every curve of his body was definitely the work of art. He stood up after unbuckled his belt and pulled down his pants and the garment beneath, let her see the hardened member of him.

She still craved for the rest, but he already crawled again on top of her, lifting her legs and spread them widely to grant the man the access to her entrance.

"Milady."

"Ah…" she clutched to the sofa as he made his way into her in one sudden thrust. Stretching her inside wider than his fingers did. She was still sensitive from her previous release, and now having him completely inside her brought the pleasure into the next level.

He pounded her relentlessly, chanting her name for many times. Staring down to her face, he smirked, thinking how perfect his birthday this year. Even though there was an unexpected trouble so she couldn't have the dinner party with him, at the end, he was very grateful that he could spend the last hour of today with her.

He crouched down, kissing her lips as he thrusted her, swallowing her moan into his mouth. He liked it when he poured all of his love into her, releasing his warmth as he reached his peak, while she swallowed every drip of it inside.

He stayed for few seconds, made sure that nothing would spill outside. And when he pulled out, she gave a weak moan and closed her eyes.

The thin layer of sweat had covered their entire body after all of those sweet exchanges. The room filled with their short and shallow breath as they tried to compose themselves. She had lost her strength after all of the things he did to her, and he was very satisfied to have her tonight.

Ignis kissed her forehead before lifting her body to his room, knowing well that she didn't have any strength to use her wobbly feet. He placed her gently on the bed, lay down next to her before covering their body with the warm and soft blanket.

"Tired?" he asked as he caressed her cheek.

"Mmm…" she moved closer and snuggled on his broad chest. Inhaling his scent deeply, she then shutted her eyelids, ready to dive into her slumber in any second as she started to get relax. His scent was her favorite, it never failed to calm her, and the way the bed was full with his scent made her find the comfort. She wished to be able to stay here every night.

"Eira." he caressed her head, in the same gentle manner whenever he did so, with affection and warmth in every touch he gave.

"Yes?"

"Thanks for today."

She lifted her head, looking at the smiling face of her lover. "I'm sorry I couldn't join the dinner."

"It's okay."

She smiled, loving the way he stared at her as he talked.

"But… No more surprise. I find it unpleasant when I couldn't contact you at all." there was a gravity in his tone. He was serious about it, and he didn't want to experience the same worry anymore.

Eira chuckled as she caught the stern look from his face. "Fine."

"Good." Ignis patted her head, pleased by her answer.

The two went silent as they gazed at each other's eyes. Appreciating each other's presence, talked nothing but admiring their partner in silence.

She loved how those clear emeralds reflecting her figure, conveying the love with no words but the gaze. She was happy to have him in her life, grateful he returned her feeling since two years ago. She loved him, and she was ready to do anything to make him happy, to protect him since he was the most precious treasure in her life.

"Thanks for being born."

Ignis frowned slightly as he heard her soft whisper. Planting a fleeting kiss on her nose, he then replied, "Thanks for staying by my side."

She lifted the corner of her lips, happy to hear his words. She glanced to the clock on the wall, then moving her obsidian to see the pair of his enchanting emeralds.

"Happy Birthday."

Ignis glanced at the clock, seeing how it was only five minutes before his birthday was over. He chuckled, then looked back at her.

"Thank you, Milady."


End file.
